The Winchesters visit Stark Towers
by PhantomDestiel2001
Summary: The Winchester brothers visit Stark Towers on a case, and when Dean meets Tony...only chaos will ensue!
1. The Winchester's arrival

Since I have no clue how to use the Author's notes (If someone wants to PM me on my phantompen account and tell me how, I would greatly appreciate it!):

phantompen: Wrote Bruce's POV's

DestielFangirl1983: Wrote Dean's POV's

POV: Bruce

The squeal of tires against the road snapped me out of my stupor. I scrambled to the window and peeked out: a black car, one that I had seen in one of Thor's "Midgardian" magazines, had just skidded to a halt in front of the tower. Two men stepped out and began to look around. I turned, and sure enough Tony was at my side.

"Tony,do you know them?"

"No, Bruce, I was hoping _you did_ "

I gulped.

"Well they don't look bad...maybe the're...the plumbers?" I proposed.

"I don't think so, they don't look like plumbers, and I don't know why their trunk is filled with... _guns_ " Tony inquires, pointing to the back of their car which had opened. The two men were rummaging around through it, and when each was satisfied with their choice of weapon, they slammed the trunk shut and entered the tower.

"Yep. We're screwed"

"You don't say…" I murmur weakly, my knees beginning to quiver.

"Should we go check it out?"

"How about _you_ go...I-I have some...some tests to run, yes, I'm...I-I-'m very busy" I stammer, hastily retreating back to my computer where I began to fiddle with the keyboard.

"Fine then, you stay here and work and I'll go see what's up" and with that Tony turned and marched out of the lab. I sighed in relief and wiped away the miniscule beads of sweat that had formed on my brow.


	2. Entering the tower

POV: Dean

We pulled up to Stark Tower and I knew that today was about to become a little more interesting.

"Holy crap, it's like nerd heaven!" Sam squealed looking up at the high tech building standing before us.

"Great, I bet there are a bunch of other nerds inside too." I replied looking in astonishment at the huge tower with all of its bright lights and flashing signs.

A few moments later after we got some weapons from the trunk, we entered the tower and Sam gasped. Sam raced up the stairs and turned left, he had found a microscope, there was someone in there already, he was short of course he looked really nerdy.


	3. Meeting Sam

POV: Bruce

A man, tall, with hair that fell in little tendrils beneath his ears, burst into the lab and nearly fell on top of me in his haste. I thrust my arms out infront of me, bracing for impact, yet he was able to successfully skid to a halt, the tips of his shoes touching the tips of mine. He stumbled back and rammed into opposite counter, making the contents of the beakers on top swirl.

"Careful!" I bark, rushing over to stabilize the mixtures. I offer my hand, which he takes, and I assist him in heaving his large and stocky body up. I straighten my glasses, which had been knocked askew, and extend my hand:

"Bruce Banner."

He nods and returns the gesture:

"Sam Winchester."

I nod and grin, "Nice to meet you, Sam."

"Same. Hey, do you know where we could find any weapons that might prove valuable in our hunt?"

"Wait, wait, what? Hunt? Weapons? We? I'm sorry Sam, but I don't hunt, I dont have the...patience. or..tolerance..for things like that, and besides…" I mutter, "If that thing gets me angry...I could..kinda..break...New York…again…"

Sam's face became extremely perplexed.

"Break New York? What the hell, man?"

"Well...I...can't exactly control my powers…"

"You should learn."

"I've been _trying_ to learn for the past 10 years!" I exclaim. Sam nods and sighs, "Alright. Just...where are the weapons?"

"Go ask Tony, he's your guy for that."

"Tony?"

"Stark. Go find him, he should be surrounded by beer and flock of swooning women vowing for his unyielding attention."

"Thanks...sound like this won't be a challenge, my brother is like that...frequently…"

"Tony's like that all the time, join the club."

"I'll do that." we shake hands again and he stalks off, on his quest to find Tony.


	4. Meeting Tony

POV Dean:

We back down to the lobby and _wham!_ I walked into someone else,

"Woah man watch it!" The guy said giving me and Sam a once over.

"Hi, to you too." I replied "I'm Dean and this is Sam."

"Okay, I'm Iron Man."

"Well I'm Sam ****ing Winchester and this is Dean Bean!" Sam said trying to sound cute/smart.

I drew my gun and pointed it at Sam, "Call me that one more time, I _**dare you!**_ I'm going to need like 3 beers to forget that, so excuse me."

Iron Man turned, "Did you say beer? Can I come too? Oh by the way, I'm Tony Stark."

"Wait, you're Tony? Bruce told me about you." Sam said with excitement

"He did, what did he say about me?"

"He said you were an alcoholic playboy."

"Accurate"

"Can we go now?" I asked "Sammy just go play with Bruce in his lab."

Sam walked off,

"Shots?" Tony asked

"YES!"

"Okay, pick your poison."


	5. The two drunk men and my therapy session

POV: Bruce

Sam ambled into lab a while later.

"You find Tony?" I inquired, turning away from my work. He nodded, "Yeah, Tony and Dean hit it off and are now getting crazily drunk."

"What?!" I howled, fear rising in the bowels of my stomach, "Tony has the power to potentially destroy all of the United States, and when he's drunk his judgment isn't the best."

The color drained from Sam's face in an instant.

"What…" he gasped, "Well...Dean might...too."

"Run. Let's go. Save the world. Keep me from getting angry." I snapped, taking Sam's hand.

We bolted out of the lab, and after racing up the stairs and barging into the room we found an unpleasant site:

Tony and Dean sprawled out on a couch, their bodies blanketed in bottles of vodka, beer, wine, and whiskey. They were giggling, and Dean was fiddling with Tony's goatee, saying how much it looked like " A fuzzy….little...hell hound….hahahah...hellhound...funny...hahaha!" he squeaked, his speech slurred and quavering.

A low grumble vibrated in the back of my throat. I facepalmed and sighed explosively.

"You two...why? Why the hell did you think it would be a good idea to get drunk? Just...just WHY?!" I fumed, throwing my hands up in the air in mock-surrender, "What am I supposed to do? I just...augh! You guys are insane…."

"Dean.." Sam cooed, inching closer towards his intoxicated brother, "C'mon Dean Bean, let's go rest for a bit, okay?"

"NO!" Dean protested, wrapping his arms around Tony, "I don't wanna leave!"

"Tony," I said, trying to make my voice as soothing as possible, as if I were talking to a kindergartener, "We have to go, okay?"

"Brrrrrruuuuuuuccie!" he whined, "I have to stay with Dean! We're having so much fun! Isn't that right new bestie?"

Dean nodded in agreement, "Yeah, totally. Best friends stay together!"

"What!" I hollered in outrage, a quick flash of emerald obscuring my vision before taking a large deep breath and regaining my calm tone of voice, "How about you two go and take a nap in the guest room? There are two beds in there and you guy's won't have to leave each other, okay? How does that sound?"

Both glanced at each other before nodding in agreement and slowly clambering up from the couch before staggering to the guest room. I nod approvingly, "Good job, boys. Go and rest and see how you feel, alright?"

"Yeah…" Tony murmured, "We'll be good boys"

"Great. Sam, let's go back to the lab, I have something to talk to you about."

* * *

I collapse into a chair and let out a long groan.

"Oh geez…"I mutter, "Jesus, Tony…."

"You said you want to talk?" Sam asked, pulling a chair up next to mine.

"I-It's just...that...I- uhhh.." I fumble, trying to shove the words I ached to say out of my trembling mouth, "I-...I-..I have an issue.."

"What kind?"

"When I get angry...I kinda...turn into the Hulk" I grimace with a sheepish shrug. Sam nods, "Well, that's fine. I've endured lots. You're afraid of hurting me?"

"Uhh..i-it's not exactly... _that_." I mutter, "I-It's just that..well...what happened down there...Tony and Dean..I-I'm afraid of...of... losing Tony." at this point in my speech, I turn away quickly, let out a large, quavering sigh, and run my hand through my light-brown curls before returning my attention to the worried yet concerned complexion of Sam.

"I-I'm afraid of losing my friend. Ever since that..day...when I became the hulk...everything changed. I had no friends, no one to turn to, all becuase I don't want to hurt them...I don't want to do any harm, but...because of the Hulk..I-I'm a danger, a threat, a bomb slowly ticking away until I blow everything into oblivion." I choke, "T-tony was the first _real_ friend I ever had….the way he and Dean were talking...i-it just-" I let out a stifled sob and savagely brush my hand across my eyes, sniff, then continue, "I don't want to loose him to Dean. I can't let him go...I can't! I owe everything to Tony...everything...I need him in my life and I can't have him go…." I burry my face in my hands, ashamed to be feeling this way over some little petty comments made by two drunk men, "I need my friend back and I can't lose him. I can't and I won't."

Sam rested a hand on my trembling shoulder and patted it gingerly.

"It's fine, Bruce.." he murmured softly, "I'm sure they were just getting lost in the moment."

"B-But what if they weren't?" I wail, my voice a mere raspy whisper "What if Tony really meant it?"

"He was drunk.."

"I-I-I know...but I can't be to sure...I'll do anything to make sure my friend belongs to me...I know this is stupid and I sound greedy, but..he's my _only real friend_.."

"Dean's my only family member left, and I know how it feels...I know. We've endured a lot, and there were times I thought I lost him, heck, he even _died_. I would do anything for Dean and his safety, and I know he would do the same. Bruce, if you adore and cherish Tony as much as you say you do, then you share an inseparable bond, and my brother isn't going to steal that from you."

"Really?" I sniffled, wiping away a few tears with the hem of my shirt. Sam nodded and slung his arm around me,

"Yeah." he replied, "I'm sure…"

I gasped before I softly whispered: "Thank you."


End file.
